The Pregnancy
by Joanne1
Summary: Takes place two months after the famous R&C breakup. Caroline finds out that she's pregnant...


This fanfic takes place around two months after Richard and Caroline broke up in the airport. A big thanks to Vic who not only was a great sounding board and editor, but who also wrote the last three pages when I was stuck. You guys will probably notice pretty well where she took over since she is a thousand times better a writer than I am.

The Pregnancy

By Joanne

****

Caroline's Apartment: 

Annie entered Caroline's apartment and found Caroline sitting on the floor, with her back against the counter, looking off into space.

"Caroline? What are you doing sitting there?!" Annie asked, but received no answer from Caroline.

"Caroline?" she repeated as she walked up to her friend.

"Annie, there's—there's something I need to tell you."

Annie got a little worried at this statement. "What is it, hon? What's happened?" she said as she joined Caroline on the floor.

"I--I just found out that—" she looked away and hesitated. "—I'm pregnant," she finally said.

Annie was shocked; "What?! Pregnant? But—who's the father?"

Caroline fell quiet. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and burst into sobs.

"You can tell me, sweetie," Annie said.

Caroline looked at Annie and then said, "Richard. I'm carrying Richard's child."

"Richard?! So—what are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna keep the baby?"

"You know me. You think I'd ever even think about killing my own child?"

Annie sighed. "But then you have to tell Richard," she said.

"Oh no, I can't. And I don't want to."

"Caroline, he has the right to know that he's to have another child!"

"Why? He doesn't even want children. And besides, he lives in Italy now." 

Annie put her hand on Caroline's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You need to call him. I know he'll do what he can to help you with the baby. Look at everything he's done for Stefano. And he didn't even love the mother of that child. He loves you Caroline. If you want to, I can look up his phone number and call him for you."

"Thanks but no thanks, Annie. You know, I think about that Celine Dion song, where she sings 'That's what I'll give if that's what it takes.' Has Richard ever sacrificed anything for me, for us?"

"Oh, you don't know how much he's done for you through the years. He'd do anything! You know what? I suggest you think about what I said for the rest of the day, and then I'll come over tomorrow and see what you've decided to do, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ah, come here!" Annie said and hugged her best friend. "It's going to be all right, you hear me?"

****

Rome, later that day:

Richard sat at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. The apartment was sparsely furnished, for he didn't have many belongings. It was just one room, with a small kitchen in one corner and a table with two chairs in another. There was a small television in one nook, and in the other end of the room, there was a bed, which also had to serve as a sofa. Some of Stefano's toys were spread across the floor and the walls were covered with paintings.

Richard tried to get his thoughts off of Caroline, but it was in vain. Her vision showed constantly before his eyes ever since they went their separate ways that miserable day two months ago, and he just couldn't make it disappear. 

__

Damn it, are you this pathetic?! he thought to himself. _She's a part of your past, you don't have any right whatsoever to think about her or long for her! Get a grip!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone, and Richard sighed and slowly went to pick it up. _Probably just Julia_, he thought. _She's going to some fancy party and needs a babysitter, as she likes to call me. Why don't I just take full custody of Stefano? I'm the one who loves him_.

He picked up the phone;

"Pronto," he answered unenthusiastically. That was just about all the Italian he'd managed to learn so far.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Richard Karinsky."

"That would be me," Richard answered, somewhat surprised that anyone besides Julia would call him.

"This is Regina Abbott, do you remember me?"

"Ms. Abbott?! Why, of course I remember you!"

"Good. The reason I'm calling is that there's going to be a show in New York for emerging artists who have not succeeded yet but who are promising. I want you there, because you are certainly promising, Richard."

"A show?! I don't know… I mean, I have my son and how would I afford the ticket and the hotel, and—"

"Richard, the gallery will pay for everything. And why don't you bring your son with you? It'll only be for two weeks anyway. This is a big opportunity for you. There will be representatives from all the major galleries from all over the country!"

"Wow, I guess I couldn't miss something like that, could I? When would this be?"

"It's in three months, so you'll have lots of time to paint. I'm calling you this far in advance because I want you to have three paintings in the show. Most of the other artists only get to have one, but I believe in you, Richard."

"Okay… Okay, count me in!"

"Excellent! I'll see you then."

Richard hung up. This was indeed a major opportunity for him. He felt incredibly anxious, but then the memory of Caroline hit him again. 

__

Maybe I could…go see her while I'm in New York? he thought, but then realized how bad of an idea that was. _I have enough trouble forgetting her as it is, haven't I?_

****

New York, the next day:

Annie entered Caroline's apartment and found her sitting at her desk, working. Since it was Saturday, Annie figured she was probably just working to avoid thinking of Richard and the child.

"Hi Caroline. How are you today."

"Oh, I'm fine really."

"Oh, really?!" Annie said, rather amused. Knowing her friend very well, she knew that Caroline was lying. 

"So, have you made a decision?" she said, sitting down at Richard's old spot, after first getting her and Caroline some coffee.

Caroline sighed and looked up from the cartoon she was drawing. "Yes I have. I was up all night thinking about it."

"And…?"

Caroline put the pencil down. "And I'm not gonna tell him."

"As your friend I have to tell you that I think you're making a big mistake. But it's your decision, so I can't do anything about it, can I?"

"That's right Annie, you can't. And I've made up my mind. I mean, why is he gonna have to carry the burden of another child when he doesn't even want it."

"But isn't it just as much his fault that you got pregnant in the first place?" 

"Yeah, but he isn't the one who insists on keeping it!" Caroline said and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of spring water. 

"Okay, as I said, it's your decision. You know I'll support you as much as I can. And I'm sure Del will too."

"Yeah. By the way, haven't you and Del acted a little weird around each other for the last couple of months?" Caroline said and couldn't help but notice a blush spread across Annie's face.

"No, why?" Annie said innocently.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"What! It's nothing. It's not like we've slept together or anything!" Annie said, but it seemed to be in vain, because it just made Caroline grin even wider.

"Ah, forget it! Anyway, I need to get to work. I'll come over to you as soon as I get home, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Annie."

And so Annie left, at least feeling happy that Caroline had smiled.

****

New York, three months later:

Caroline was on her sofa, reading the newspaper. She was glancing through the newspaper ads, for what reason, she didn't know. 

__

Hmm, there's going to be a show for emerging artists at the Regina Abbott gallery. I like art. I like artists… she shook her head, as if that would make her stop thinking about Richard. It seemed ages ago that Richard had his first major show there, and she missed it. Probably one of the most important events in Richard's life and she wasn't there for him. 

She tried to concentrate on the ad again. _The show starts today, maybe I could go and have a look. If I'm not too tired_, she thought and looked down at her growing belly, then sighed slightly. _Shoot! I'm going to have a meeting with Del today but I guess I can go to the show after that_, knowing deep down that her real reason for wanting to see the show was to feel close to Richard, even if only for a moment. 

****

Outside the art gallery, a few hours later:

Caroline came walking up to the gallery door. There she recognized the woman locking the front door from the outside. "Ms. Abbott, is that you?" she said.

The woman turned around. "Oh, Caroline! Hi, it has been a long time. And please, call me Regina."

"Okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, thought I would take a look at your show."

"Yes, of course! Too bad we're closing early today. I have an appointment uptown or else I would have loved to show you around. But you will be at the opening tomorrow night with Richard?"

"Oh" Caroline didn't know what to say, and before she could speak Regina shrieked with excitement. "Oh, you are pregnant?!" looking at Caroline's stomach, "That's wonderful, congratulations! Richard didn't tell me you were having another child."

"Um, thanks." Caroline said, feeling uncomfortable with her lie, but not knowing how to tell her that she was no longer with Richard.

"Anyway, I have to go."

"Okay, bye!" 

"Bye! And hope your child will be like Richard! Wonderful man!"

And then she went away.

__

Like Richard?! Such a cruel thing to say to me now! Caroline thought.

****

The gallery, the next evening:

Richard stood staring at his painting, holding a coffee cup in his hand. 

Regina came walking up to him. "Everyone seems to like your work," she said.

"Um, yeah. It looks that way."

"I knew you'd be a success! By the way, you didn't tell me about having another baby! Congratulations!"

"Another baby?"

"Yes, I met Caroline yesterday, and, well, it was quite obvious. Isn't it wonderful! By the way, where is she tonight? Is she not feeling well?"

"Excuse me?! Caroline? What are you talking about?"

Regina now was getting a little irritated, "That she is pregnant of course!"

Richard froze in his spot. Losing control, his coffee cup slipped from his hand, crashing to the floor causing everyone at the gallery to look his way.

"What's the matter Richard?" Regina asked.

"Is Caroline…pregnant?" he could barely speak the words.

A blush spread on Regina's face. "You mean you're not the father. I thought..?" 

"Caroline and I broke up a few months ago."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Richard! I didn't know—"

"No, it's okay, really. Can you excuse me? I think I need to be alone for a moment."

"Of course." Regina put her hand on Richard's shoulder. "Richard, I'm sorry. I really didn't know…" then she left him. 

Richard sat down in a chair that was hidden in a lonely corner of the room. This just couldn't be true! Caroline pregnant! An intense feeling of jealousy shot through his body and he couldn't think clearly. He started to hyperventilate and perspiration broke out on his brow. Tears were threatening to break free, but he managed to hold them back. She sure must've gotten over him fast if she was already so pregnant that it showed. He had to find out who the father was. 

Richard went over to a nearby payphone and dialed a number.

"Annie Spadaro," Annie answered.

"Um, Annie, this is Richard."

Annie was too shocked to answer, so she remained quiet.

"Annie?!"

"Uh, Richard, why are you calling?" she finally managed to say.

"Please, I need your help, Annie! Can we meet at Remo's now?"

"You're in New York?!"

"Yes. Please hurry. And don't tell Caroline! Can you do me this favor?"

She thought it over quickly before answering.

"Okay, I'll be there. Give me half an hour."

****

Remo's, later:

Richard sat at a table, nervously fumbling with a napkin to keep himself busy.

"Hi, Richie," Annie said as she walked through the door and went over to his table.

"Hi, thank you so much for coming."

Annie sat down. "Okay, skip the crap and tell me why you dragged me here."

"Okay. Annie, is… is Caroline…" he made a short pause. "Is Caroline pregnant," he said quickly, more as a statement than a question.

Annie sighed. "Yes. How did you find out? And what else do you know?" she said, suspecting that he somehow knew that he was the father.

"I don't know anything besides that she is pregnant. A friend of mine saw her yesterday, and she told me. Annie, I need to know… who is the father? Please, don't tell me it's Randy," he said, clenching his teeth.

"No, it's not Randy, I can tell you that much."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Richard, you need to talk to Caroline about this. I can't tell you."

"Why? Come on, Caroline would never see me!"

"Then you'll never know," Annie said and rose from her chair.

"No, Annie, don't go!"

"Richard, I believe you are still in love with Caroline, aren't you?"

"Um, no. Of course not! She's a part of my past, I'm just curious who the father is."

"Sure," Annie said disbelievingly. "As I said, if you want to know, you have to talk to Caroline. Bye Richie."

And then she left.

****

Caroline's apartment, later that night:

Caroline sat at her desk, drawing, when Annie entered the apartment. 

"Ah, don't tell me you're working again!" Annie exclaimed.

Caroline turned around in her chair. "Well, I—needed to get these cards done."

"Yeah, sure. I know you. You're just trying not to think of him."

"Think of whom?" Caroline said innocently.

"Okay, you keep playing your little games, I don't care. Anyway, guess who I saw tonight?" Annie said with a mysterious tone.

"I don't know, Brad Pitt?"

"Oh no, it's so much better."

"Better than Brad Pitt?! Then I don't know."

"A man called and demanded to talk to me at Remo's."

"Was he one of your one-night-stands?"

"Yuck! No, and thank God for that!" she made a little pause. "It was a man named Richard Karinsky. Does that name ring any bells."

In her surprise, Caroline slipped off her chair and Annie ran over to help her up.

"Did you say Richard?!" Caroline said.

"Yes, he was all on fire because some friend had told him that you were pregnant!"

"He knows?!"

"Apparently, yes."

"But—does he know that…"

"No, I didn't tell him. He asked all kinds of questions. He wanted to know who the father was, but I told him he'd have to ask you himself."

"Good. But what is he doing here in New York?!"  


"Hey, don't ask me!" Annie went over to the fridge to get something to eat. When she saw that there was nothing edible in the fridge, she closed it and walked over to Caroline's desk again. "Caroline, you don't have to meet him if you don't want to, but this could be a great opportunity to tell him. Maybe it would feel better to tell him in person and not over phone."

"No, Annie, I've told you that I don't want him to know! **He** doesn't wantto know!"

"Okay, I won't pressure you," said Annie. "So what have you done today," she said, trying to get Caroline's thoughts off of her problems and Richard.

"I had a meeting with Del. Not too exciting… Oh, and then I went to an art gallery, but of course, with my bad luck, it closed just when I arrived. So I plan on going there tomorrow instead."

"That's nice! I'm sorry I can't go with you, I have to work."

"Oh, that's okay."

"No, really, I would've loved to come with you."

"Annie, I said it's okay."

"Okay. Do you wanna watch some TV. You don't really have to work, do you?"

"No," Caroline confessed.

"Caroline, I've meant to tell you this… You haven't really been yourself since you broke up with Richard."

"Well, I've had a hard time without him. I really have. But it was for the best that we went separate ways."

Annie could see that Caroline would rather not have this conversation, so she turned on the TV instead, and they both started to watch an old rerun of "Bewitched".

****

The gallery, the next day:

Caroline opened the door to the gallery. The room was quite large and very bright. The floor was made of wood and many paintings covered the white walls. There weren't many people there, only around fifteen, and half of them were the artists. 

Caroline looked around the room. She noticed a very beautiful painting, which figured a woman with copper hair, sitting alone on a chair. She wanted a closer look because the painting intrigued her. When she came upon the painting, she couldn't do anything but gasp. It was her! She peered at the signature. Although it was very hard to distinguish the letters, she still recognized the signature all too well. She was not mistaken. It was Richard's painting!

"Oh my God! Richard…!" she said in shock.

"Yes, Caroline. I painted it." 

Richard had watched her ever since she entered the gallery, and his stomach ached at the sight of her, for there was no doubt that she was pregnant. He had been unsure whether to make his presence known or to just run away as fast as he could. Normally, he would have done the latter, but he didn't now, and it surprised him.

Caroline whirled around and saw Richard standing there. 

Richard stood very still, wanted Caroline to say something, anything, to him. "Please Caroline, say something."

But Caroline was dumbfounded. She hadn't imagined it would be this hard to see him again, but the pain was unbearable. All the memories and feelings came rushing back, and she silently cursed him again for not wanting children, the one thing that kept them apart.

Finally she spoke. "Hi, Richard," she said softly.

"Hi." He glanced down at Caroline's stomach, and thought how beautiful she looked, pregnant with a child, and wished fervently that it was his child inside her.

More silence. 

"Annie told me you were in New York," Caroline finally said.

"She did?!" _Oh my God! She's told her how eager I was to know about the father!_ "W-what else did she say?"

"Um, nothing, just that she ran into you yesterday."

"Good. I mean, yes, that's true. Look, you wouldn't want to have coffee or something?

Caroline's head said no, but her heart said yes, and Caroline gave in to her heart; "Okay, sure. Now?"

"Yeah." 

They went out the door.

****

A nearby coffee house:

Caroline and Richard sat down at a table and ordered some coffee.

"So…" Caroline said, nervously. Now that she was here with Richard, she had no idea why she'd agreed to coffee. Nothing good could come of it. She felt her fears growing stronger and stronger in her chest and could barely breath.

"So… What have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Richard inwardly groaned at his imbecility. It was obvious what she was up to, wasn't it.

"Um, not much, really. Mostly work you know."

"Oh. Have you—hired a new colorist?"

"No."

"Caroline, I need to know…the father—" Richard swallowed. "—who is he?"

"Richard, I don't want to—I don't want to tell you, okay?"

Richard was getting irritated at all the secrecy. "What?! Why?"

"Look, I don't need to tell you anything, okay?!" Caroline said, and they looked harshly at each other.

"Caroline, who is the father? " Richard asked once more. "I have a right to know. If I am not the father, then you were with someone else while we were together, and I need to know."

"You really won't let this go, will you?"

"No."

"Okay, I didn't want to tell you because of hurting your feelings, but when I was with you, well, I slept with Randy too. The father is…the father is Randy. I'm sorry Richard." Caroline secretly prayed to the gods that they would forgive her for this colossal lie.

"Oh my god, you were with Randy all this time, while… But—but Annie said it wasn't…" Richard felt sick, like someone just kicked him in the groin. He never would of thought that Caroline would have cheated on him. He believed that she loved him, but was he fooling himself all this time. 

"Yeah, well she lied, okay!?" Caroline exclaimed. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go." She rose up and ran from Richard, horrified at what she did, seeing the hurt etched in his face and the pain in his eyes.

"Caroline, no…" Richard said, but it was too late.

Richard sat motionless. Everything was moving in slow motion. He did not want to believe her, but she never lied to him, so why would she now? Randy. Oh god, why was there always someone that kept them apart. He was so close to marrying Caroline, except for his one grave mistake. Now, he realized that he was not his father, but his own person. He was a good father to Stefano and would be a good father to Caroline's child, regardless of who the father is.

"Sir would you like another cappuccino?" 

"Sure." 

Richard wasn't ready to leave just yet. Caroline…she was awfully fidgety when she told him about Randy. He wondered about her confession. Thinking back to the first time they made love, he was amazed how two people could fit so perfectly together. They couldn't get enough of each other, and as time passed, the intensity of their love making only increased in desire and satisfaction. So why would she cheat on him? It didn't make sense, not for Caroline anyway. When he finally realized she was attracted to Randy it hurt but he never thought she would have slept with someone else while she was committed to their relationship. Something was not right. Annie ensured him that Randy wasn't the father, why would she lie? Richard shook his head in frustration. Caroline never was a very good liar. He was certain that she just gave him one big lie tonight. Angrily he quickly paid the bill and left the cafe.

****

Caroline's Apartment:

"Annie I lied to him. I can't believe I did that. You should have seen his expression when I told him the father was Randy. I have never seen such pain in his eyes, thinking that I cheated on him."  
  
"What?! You didn't. Oh my god, I told him it wasn't Randy."

"You did what. I thought you didn't tell him anything!" Caroline groaned and sank into the sofa wanting to curl up in a ball and disappear. Her duplicity was growing into a total nightmare. 

"So what did Richard say after you told him that total lie?"

"I really don't remember. I did not give him a chance to say much. I quickly left before he could see the lie written all over my face."

"Caroline you must tell Richard the truth, it is only fair."

"Annie, I know what I'm doing okay. This is for the best."

Annie sighed at her stubborn friend. "Okay, if you say so."

There was a knock at the door, and Caroline went to open it.

"Richard. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in for a second. I need to talk with you." Richard's anger dissipated as soon as he looked at Caroline. She seemed so small and vulnerable that he wanted to take her in his arms and protect her.

"I'm gonna leave the two of you alone. " Annie made a quick exit.

Caroline sat back down on the couch and clutched a pillow for support. Richard sat next to her and gently took her chin in the palm of his hand. He held her with his eyes and asked very quietly, "Caroline, please tell me the truth."

One tear slipped down her cheek, as her voice quivered, "You are the father Richard. I never slept with Randy, why would I? I loved only you."

This is what he prayed to hear from her lips. He embraced Caroline, laughing from relief and happiness. "Oh Caroline, you have made me one happy man."

She pulled away from Richard, stunned into silence. She didn't know what to say or do. "You are not angry with me?"

"Angry!? Why would I be angry at you? I am the one who deserted you. To think that you were afraid to tell me the truth makes me sick inside. I have never stopped loving you. I know now that I can be a good father and husband to you and our child, if you will still have me?"

"Are you sure Richard. Will you feel this way a few years from now, when you are saddled down with me and our family. I do not want to ever be a burden to you."

Richard sighed and took Caroline's hand in his. He held onto it as if it was a lifeline to his heart. How to convince her of his commitment? 

"Caroline, until you loved me, I never had anyone trust in me completely or who tried to understand me. You came along and before I knew what hit me, I was enchanted and forever tied to your heart. When we finally admitted our love for each other, I never questioned your love for me. And I hope that you feel this way about me. Don't let us throw away something that is so special that people spend a lifetime trying to find. I love you Caroline."

"I love you too, Richard." Caroline turned up her face to kiss Richard. They laughed at the awkwardness of her body. "I feel like such a cow!" Caroline exclaimed. "Just look at me."

Richard, his eyes shining with unshed tears, thought Caroline never looked lovelier. "With pleasure. Let's go upstairs so I can observe every inch of you. You have never been more beautiful to me Caroline."

Richard gently helped Caroline off the couch, and hand in hand, they ascended the steps to Caroline's bedroom. 


End file.
